


Cheating

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I drank a little Midori to get into the "mood" for this one, so I hope it didn't kill the editing skills too much.  Dom and Billy play the Sims 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgia_mason](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=georgia_mason).



"No, no, Bills, you have to use the cheat. The _cheat_!"

"Well which bloody cheat is it?" Billy slurred, his beer coming precariously close to tipping over the keyboard. "I'm too fucking pished to remember cheat codes…"

"Motherlode. With an 'e.' And use the 'aging off' cheat, too, so we won't turn into nasty old buggers by the end of the night. Oh, and that other one, so we won't have to take a piss when we're chatting each other up. Completely ruins the mood. Look, just give over the mouse, Billy-boy. I'll take care of this; you put the coffee on."

Billy gave Dom an incredulous look, leaning back far enough in the office chair that he was in serious danger of tipping over for one precarious moment. "Coffee? You want coffee?"

"Yes! This is serious business, it's very important that we conshentrate," Dom replied, perfectly earnestly, his eyes wide. Billy sighed, rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand, and went to start the coffeepot.

"What have you done now?" Billy asked, his tone resigned, when he returned with two mugs of coffee, sitting in the kitchen chair that had been pulled up next to the computer and watching as the two little virtual people on the screen chattered happily with little speech bubbles above their heads.

"We're talking about planes, see! You just natter on and on, don't you? Adorable, really," Dom mused as he slung an arm unsteadily around Billy, between his back and the chair, and awkwardly cuddled into his friend.

"Why are we talking about planes? Can't we talk about… I don't know… something more cerebral?"

Dom snorted and shook his head. "We're _Sims_, Billy. We only understand the elemental. Like planes, and sex, and going to the loo."

"Wait, there's _sex_ in this game?" Billy asked, suddenly more interested.

"Of course there's sex. Ooh, you haven't seen the heart-shaped hot tub yet, have you?"

Billy arched one eyebrow and Dom squealed, delighted, clapping his hands together before turning to the keyboard and typing in a flurry of drunken excitement by which Billy was mildly impressed.

"Just have to make you like me a little more, see, there's a cheat for that too, and then…"

"Dom, why am I so tall?" Billy asked, turning his head to the side and eyeing the screen inquisitively. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you…"

"Oh, I just got a bit lazy with the skins. I found a Gerard Butler one on the Internet."

"Gerard _Butler_? Why the hell…"

"Scottish, he is, see, and you're Scottish, and he's a handsome devil, don't you think? And you… well you're rather nice looking yourself," Dom finished with a pleased grin.

"Gee, thanks," Billy muttered as Gerard Butler led Dom's Sim-self into the backyard.

"Look, Bills! We're going to make out!"

"No. _You're_ going to make out with _Gerard_," Billy grumbled, pouting in a manner he could really only pull off when quite sloshed.

"Oh shut up, ya numptie. It's you there, see, it has your name and everything. It's just you in a Gerard suit. Now come on Billy, be a sport. Watch this."

And Dom clicked his Sim, and a little command screen popped up, and sure enough, there was a "kiss" button available, and even kissing _levels_, so that you could choose "kiss passionately," and thanks to the cheats there was no real foreplay necessary, just getting down and dirty, right there on the computer screen.

"Wow. Wish it were that easy in real life," Billy mused, staring at the screen until he realise Dom was staring at _him_, and then took a nervous little gulp of his coffee.

Dom took a while to quit staring, and when he finally did, the characters had, of their own accord, stripped off all their clothing and climbed into the heart-shaped hot tub.

"They're going to shag now, see Billy? We're shagging!"

Billy just gave Dom a very perplexed look. "We're shagging."

"Yeah, yeah, see, you can only shag in certain places, like the heart-shaped hot tub. Bloody stupid, I think it is—I mean, if I wanted to shag you I should just be able to throw you down on the grass…"

"Who says you'd be doing the throwing?" Billy mumbled.

Dom grinned.

"Billy, darling, I don't suppose_ you_ have a built in cheat or anything? You know, one of those "like me" buttons?" he asked, fluttering his eyelashes as he leaned halfway into Billy's laugh.

Billy raised an eyebrow again.

"I don't think you need… cheats. You bought me beer," he reasoned, and then flashed Dom a little secret smile that he only unleashed on very special people. "Besides, I like you anyway."

"Oh, good," Dom replied with a smile. "So, shall we?"

Billy frowned and brushed a finger over Dom's forehead. "Heart-shaped hot tub, lad? Is that what you're asking?"

"Well? How about it?"

Billy looked mildly surprised, but Dom just grinned and sat up and plastered his lips sloppily all over Billy's, wet and tasting of beer. Billy's arms instinctively went around Dom's waist, holding on tight, and he wordlessly reached out to close the computer lid.

"Let's go."


End file.
